shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kajin D. Nox
Kajin D. Nox (ケージン･D･ノックス, Keejin Dī Nokkusu) also know as "Wild Card" (荒いカード, Arai Kādo) and "Psychic Genios" (サイキック天才, Saikikku Tensai) is the of the Wild Card Pirates and one of the main protagonist of the fanon story New Dreams. He is a noble of the Majin Tribe and the current head of the Kajin Clan but as he never liked getting stuck to a single place he decided to run away before they officially choose him as the new leader. Some time after traveling alone he become a revolucionary for about ten years and because of some problems he left the army and start a new life as a pirate. After much time traveling the seas creating friendships and gaining reputation as much good as bad he created a pirate crew composed of twelve members, all of them having had sad moments and happy with it throughout their trip. And in addition he still joined several allies and later made an alliance with three other crews to defend the realm where they become friends and fought for each other. Nox has a young sister known as Kajin D. Emily and although he ran away from home he always kept in touch with her in secret and she joined the crew when she became fifteen years. 'Appearance' Nox is a little boy with an extremely developed physical structure, he has short brown hair, big brown eyes, he usually wear a White Hooded Sweatshirt over a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants. He has the appearance of someone younger and without any muscular stature and because of that people always think that he is just a normal member of the crew and not the captain. The other members of the flight crew has confirmed what many suspected, it was the fact that even though the Member with less physical stature katsu is actually the crew member with the best physical attributes having never lost a fight against any of them. After having trained for two martial arts, Katsu suffered some changes, his hair is now longer and usually unkempt, in matter of muscles got bigger what was noted during his first appearance after the timeskip. His clothes also changed he now normaly wear a black sweater under a light green jacket and usually wear a scarf that was given to him by Tanake. 'Bounty' 'Trivia' *Nox likes to pick on the cheeks of sleeping girls. The girls who Nox usually do this are Ayame, Kiku, Honoka and Emily. *Although it doesn't look like he's known for all of the Islands where he's had as a player and a pervert and because of this along with the nickname of Psychic Genios and Wild Card began to be known as The Pervert. *Nox's blood-type is O-. **Nox bathes three times a week. *In his room in the ship Katsu has a large collection of wine for special occasion. **Of all members of the crew he is the one who can drink for more time. **Nox favorite pastimes are fishing and drinking alcohol. **Nox's favorite food is fish. **Nox's least favorite food is yogurt. 'Site Navigation' Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Majin Category:New Dreams Category:Protagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Will of D. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Life Return User Category:Ichi Kenpo User Category:Enchantment User Category:The Mind Without Mind User Category:Transcendency User Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Noble Category:Dragon Blade Pirates